Mockingjays Daughter
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: We all know the story of the great amazing Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, but what of her children? Who were they? What were they're lives like, and what were they're names? And what happens when Katniss's daughter, Ivy, turns sixteen? Ivy POV. Please give it a chance, story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Okay, so here is my new story! Read and review, please.**

[_**I**__**vy **__**P**__**ri**__**m**__**r**__**os**__**eP**__**O**__**V**_]

I sit down on my bed, my curly hair in braids. Thunder is heard throughout the town and lightning colors the sky. My name is Ivy Primrose. Mom tells me that the second half of my name was her sister's. She never says more. Dad has told me more, but he never gets far. My parents don't tell me anything. I know that my Aunt is dead, but I don't know why or how. I know that mom and dad have been through trauma. Dad has that look in his eye. He freaks out a lot, and mom sends us to Aunt Annie's. Leo is nice, and I always enjoy my time there. He's Aunt Annie's son. But I'm always afraid of if Dad is okay. He always is, but I'm scared. It's terrifying to see your parents so vulnerable, so scary. Seeing your parents as threat is the most terrifying thing in the world.

Today is my sixteenth birthday, the day mom told me that she'd tell me everything about what happened to her and dad have been through. Today mom is going to tell me what the Hunger Games is.

The door opens. I know it's going to be Dad. It's been a tradition for years. Dad always brings me breakfast in bed on my birthday. Same with Matrix, my little brother. Everyone says I look like Dad. I have my Mom's hair color and and mouth, but I have dad's eyes, nose and head shape. I also have tons of freckles, but neither of my parents have them. Matrix doesn't have them, either. He looks a lot like Mom. He has Dad's hair color, though. He's lucky. I've always wanted blond hair. My hair is brown, almost black. My hair is curly. Matrix has gray eyes, straight blond hair and Mom's face, almost.

I turn around and smile at my Dad.

"Hey Ivy" he says. He always calls me that. Everyone calls me that, even though my name is Ivy Primrose. My Mom sometimes calls me Prim. I like both.

"Hi Dad" I say. Dad puts a tray down on my bed. It contains my Dad's baked bread. It always tastes amazing. He told me that his family owned a bakery when he was younger. Mom used to tell me a bedtime story called the Boy With The Bread. It's about a starving girl who was dying, and she was close to death. Closer then she ever was. And one day, when she was outside a bakery, almost at deaths doors, a boy appeared, holding burnt bread. The boy threw the bread to her. The bread that saved her life. She never told me the rest of the story though. I don't know what happens after the girl eats the bread, but I'm certain that the boy was Dad. And mom must have been the starving girl.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. It's impossible to think that you're already sixteen. My little girl, my baby!" Dad says, happily. He says that every year.

"I'm just as surprised as you, I don't feel like it's possible. I still feel like I could be thirteen" I say. Dad laughs.

"I wish I had the luxury to feel like that when I was sixteen" Dad says.

"Why didn't you?" I ask.

"Oh Ivy, I'll tell you in the future" dad says.

"Dad! You said that you'd tell me everything that happened to you and mom when I turned sixteen! Dad, I'm sixteen now! I know, Matrix is still only fourteen but I'm not! Please daddy! You promised!" I cry.

"Oh sweetheart, you are just as feisty as your mother, but you make a good argument. But your mom needs to be here if I tell you. And tonight, after your friends leave. Leo is here already, so I can't tell you now. But tonight, I promise" Dad says. He stands up and pats my shoulder. "I'm gonna go get Katniss, Matrix and Leo." He walks out of my room. I eat the food (toast, soup, salad, etc.) and get out of bed. I take my hair out of my braid. My hair flows around my shoulders. I wonder if Aunt Annie is coming as well? She comes every year, so I'm guessing she is. And Aunt Johanna. Aunt Johanna is so funny! Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I call. Mom walks in with a smile on her face, and a bundle in her hands. Mom almost never smiles. But of course, it is my birthday. On Mom's shirt is her Mockingjay pin. She rarely wears it. Only on special days.

"Ivy Primrose Everdeen Mellark!" Mom says. "I have a present for you. This is a dress that was very important to me. This was your grandmothers dress when she was young, and she'd be happy if you wore it. I know that she'd be here if she could."

Mom puts the the bundle on my lap. I lift it up. It's a blue dress. It's very pretty but simple, and a little worn out. She sits down beside me and takes my hands.

"I want you to wear it today. It does bring back memories, but I'd really love if you'd wear it" Mom says.

"Like when I turned twelve and you gave me the outfit that your sister wore?" I ask. Mom smiles.

"Yes. Prim wore that. That outfit used to be mine" Mom says. "I love you sweetheart, happy birthday. Change into your dress now, our family is about to come in and sing you happy birthday" Mom says, hugging me and kissing my cheek. She leaves the room. I smile and put on the dress. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I call. The door opens to Leo Cresta Odair, my cousin, practically. He's almost eighteen. He has two years on me, and five on Matrix.

"Happy birthday, Ivy" Leo says.

"Hey Lee" I say, giving him a hug. I've known him forever. It's impossible for me to think of him in a romantic way. It would be weird too, because I've known him ever since I was born. Even though I'd probably find him very attractive if we weren't cousins. But, I don't, and I never will.

"Happy birthday!" He says, again. "So weird cause I barely feel like I'm seventeen and then you're sixteen...seriously? If I don't feel this old, you can't be!"

"Believe me, I can't imagine being sixteen. Which is strange because girl mature much faster then boys" I say.

"Shut up!" Leo laughs. Leo and I've always gotten along really well. Everyone thought that Matrix and Leo would be best friends, and everyone was surprised when Leo and I became better friends then Matrix and him. It's because I'm a girl, and Leo is very much a guys guy. And I'm not, most of the time. But of course, there are always surprises. And I like being friends with Leo, because I don't have many others. Oh course, I sometimes hang out with Leo's friends, but I have to say, Leo has a lot more class then his friends. Plus he's so much smarter then them. I don't know _why_ boys hang out with friends like that, I'll never understand.

"So how's life?" I ask, sitting down on my bed. Leo sits on the other side and and hugs one of my pillows. He does that a lot. He pretends to be one of the girls, which is really weird because otherwise he's always very much a guy.

"Pretty good. Johanna is being herself, mom's had a few panic attacks now and then, but pretty good. What about Katniss and Peeta? How are they? Have they had any panic attacks lately?" Leo asks.

"Not really. Mom had one the other day, but none after that" I say. "And Dad hasn't had one for a really long time. Not since Matrix's last birthday" I say. Leo nods. We both remember it. It had something to do with this show on the TV. It said something about Tracker Jacker poison, and Dad flipped. I remember how scared he seemed, and how venerable. It was scary. He were sent to Annie's house. Matrix was upset the whole time. It was his fourteenth birthday. He celebrated when we got home, but the thing with our family is we _always_ celebrate our birthdays on the day of, almost never afterward. Matrix was so upset. I don't blame him at all. I'm be, too, if that happened to me. We never make plans on Leo's birthday, because we always go to Annie's house on his exact birthday. No matter what. Dad hasn't had a panic attack since. I hope he doesn't have one today. It's really special, because I'm sixteen. There used to be this thing about having a "Sweet Sixteen," it happened before the so called "Dark Days." It's supposed to be sacred to girls, and it is to me. So I really hope nothing effects Mom or Dad today.

"Well, that's good. You're lucky, when your parents have fits, you go to Mom's house. When Mom has a fit, I go to Aunt Johanna's. Not that I don't love her and all, but it's scary. Seriously scary" Leo says.

"Oh, is lil' Leo afraid of his mean, mean lil' Auntie?" I ask, using my baby voice.

"Shut it, Ivy, you _know_ how scary she can be!" Leo laughs, throwing the pillow at me.

"I know, I know! I've known her just as long as you have...you know!" I say, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah" Leo says, falling off my bed. He jumps up quickly, blushing. "Jeez, we laugh to easily."

"Yes, we really do" I say. Leo, Matrix and Dad are the only people who can make me laugh...except Aunt Johanna, but she makes me laugh because she's so crazy. The door opens and Matrix walks in, and yawns loudly.

"Iviprose" He says. He always runs my name together, because he finds it hilarious. He never shuts up about it, either. "Mom says that you have to come out cause it's your birthday and stuff. Conner and Milo are here. Why do you only have guy friends? Seriously, you have more guy friends then I do! Gah, how depressing. Anyway, Lani is going to be late. Is she the only friend you have who's a girl? Seriously, Ivies, you're practically a boy..."

"Shut up, Matrix!" I shout. Matrix grins.

"Oh yes! Another check-mark on my list for things to do during today! Annoy my sister until she shouts at me! Yay me!" Matrix cheers. I through another pillow at him. "Yes! Two check-marks!"

–

The day goes by fast. Milo and Conner (who are twins) played plenty of tricks on Matrix and me. Leo and I planned to play one on them, which worked, surprisingly (though they were probably expecting it, Leo and I are _not_ subtle at all.) My friend Lani (who is 15) and her younger brother, Fish showed up a few hours later. Fish hung out with Matrix and kept him occupied. Lani, Conner, Milo, Leo and I talked and played useless party games for hours. Mom and Dad checked up on us a few times, but they were in the basement most of the time. Dad said it has something to do with my birthday. A few hours later, we ate cake and opened presents. Milo and Conner's presents were always interesting. They got me a tree trimming kit and an ax. They have given me gifts like that forever. Sometimes it's a joke or a gag gift, but this time I think they were just lazy. I did say thank you, though. They answered with a large pat on the back and nothing more. Lani gave me a necklace and Fish gave me a half eaten sandwich. That's Fish, alright. Leo actually gave me my favorite thing this year. He gave me a framed picture of all of us, even Fish and Matrix. Matrix gave me a pair of socks and a teddy bear. I said thank you to all of them, and soon Lani and Fish left. Milo and Conner went three hours after that, and what's happening now is Aunt Annie and Aunt Johanna arrived.

Mom walks up behind me and gives me a hug. She pulls me over to a couch, and sits across from me. Leo sits on the floor. Matrix is in his room, watching a TV show about murder or something. Dad sits with Aunt Johanna, who look completely straight faced. Aunt Annie Has her arms around Leo and is sitting on a chair. Mom turns to me and says the following:

"Alright, Sweetheart. Johanna and Annie are going to be here too. We're going to tell you. We're going to tell you what really happened in District Twelve. We're going to tell you about the Hunger Games."

**AN. So there it is! I shall be write more soon! If I get no reviews, I won't continue. SO review!**

**Coffee**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. So here is the second chapter! Please, please, please review this one!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The story is terrifying. I shiver at the beginning, and it chills me all over. The shiver doesn't disappear. Mom explains death is the worst and cruelest way possible. The Hunger Games. And when they say Hunger, they mean power. They mean that they will take power in any way they can, even if it means destroying the lives of children. When Aunt Johanna explains how President Snow said it would be a great honor to win the games, but I think it would be a horrible thing. Something that would haunt you in the middle of the night and never let you sleep. Taking lives. Taking someone's life. A child's, a person who was only twelve years old could never win the Games. I imagine Matrix in the arena, and I almost through up. As much as I resent Mattie, I would miss him so much. I would be traumatized, watching my fourteen year old brother die right in front of my eyes, in the most brutal way possible. I start to understand why Mom never told us. Leo looks just as shocked as me. Aunt Annie starts to wipe tears from her eyes when she explains her Games. She talks about her District Partner. How he was kind to her. How neither of them were Careers, and how she had to watch him die in the Bloodbath. How he told her he was sorry. Aunt Annie makes it very clear that she didn't kill anyone, because everyone drowned. Aunt Johanna describes how she was a Career. How if she could take it all back, she would. She actually wished she had never killed anyone. She never wanted to do it, but she was trained to. How her parents taught her how to kill, and taught her that she needed too. My mind spin faster. I can see dread and hurt in Johanna's eyes. Like she really would take it all back. Then Mom talks about her games. She describes her little Sister, and how she volunteered for her. I had never thought of Mom as such a huge Hero. She would sacrifice her life. I start to wonder how her sister died in the first place. Dad hasn't said anything. But after a few minutes, he explains how he was reaped. He talks about fear. How much fear he experienced. How the only emotion he felt was hurt and being terrified because he believed he was going to his death. Mom took his hand, but he pulled it away. He's triggered. Mom explains Cinna, her stylist. Dad says his was named Portia, but he doesn't go into detail. Soon, they talk about the Games. Mom skips the bloodbath. She tells be about how thought that Dad had betrayed her, when he was actually protecting her. She talks about Tracker Jackers, and Dad leaves the room. Mom explains a girl. A girl a little younger then Matrix, who had been reaped. A clever girl who reminded her of a bird. Her name was Rue. She tells me about how the girl died because she was captured. Annie starts to cry. Johanna sighs and starts to talk to her. Mom shuts her mouth tight, and Johanna tells me about how Mom had killed the boy who killed Rue. I look at Mom in disbelief. She had...killed someone? I mean, I could have guessed Johanna, but Mom? I look at Leo, he looks scared and shocked. Mom looks terrified at the memory. I can almost feel her fear. She shivers. They skip to a part about Mom going to look for Dad. She talks about how she found him dying, and she healed him over time. Tears stream down my face when she had to drug him, because she was so determined to save him. He really loved her then, so much that he'd try and make her stay with him so that she could survive, when leaving was the only way he'd leave. They skip to a part about Mutts, and how they tried to destroy them, and how one of them was Rue. She tells me about how she was so sad and angry at the Capital for making a Mutt out of something that was so sweet and harmless, and how much she hated the capital for doing that. Pure hatred is now taking her over. She talks about how at the end, she had to kill the boy. Cato. And when that happens, she chokes up, and Annie jumps in. She talks about Mom pulling out berries that would have killed both her and Dad. Annie talks in a triumphant voice about Mom defying the Capital. For the first time in the whole time we've been talking, Annie has a smile on her face. She talks about Mom as if she were the worlds biggest hero.

"We'll tell you the rest of this story next year" Mom says. "Annie, Johanna, do you think you could stay over?"

"I got nothing better to do" Aunt Johanna says.

"I'm fine. Is that fine with you, Leo?" Annie asks. Leo nods, still in shock.

"Prim?" Mom asks. I nod. I stand up, and hug my Mom. I had no idea...I sit down beside her. Mom doesn't say anything. She is completely silent.

"Ivy, Lee, why don't you two leave for a few seconds? Annie and I need to talk to Katniss, alone" Johanna says. I nod and stand up, and Leo follows. I walk to my room and sit down on my bed, and lie down. Leo sits at the edge. Neither of us speak. I go to my dresser and walk behind it, where a small area is. Dad built it in, in case friends were over and I had to change. I put on a pair of pajamas. I go to my bottom shelf, which is where Leo's clothes are when he stays over. He always forgets to ring things when he has a sleep over, so one time Annie came over with a lot of his clothes. She knew we had an empty shelf, so now it's here in case Leo ever decides to randomly pop by, which happens a lot. I hand him a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt, and he changes when I turn away. We've gotten used to this. It's a routine we do. When we're done changing, I sit back down on the bed. I'm sixteen. It's a new year for me, a new opening full of possibilities and adventures, and happiness, but I've never felt more empty. Knowing Mom, Annie and Johanna had to go through that...knowing your parents have been through so much pain and fear...it terrifies me. I have complete respect if Mom or Dad ever have a panic attack again. How could they be through so much pain, and I never even knew? I feel ashamed at myself for getting mad when it was Matrix's birthday and Dad had a panic attack. I feel like I should have been kinder, and yet I wasn't. I resented him for months, and now knowing about everything...I shiver.

"So...that's the Hunger Games" Leo whispers.

"I guess" I say.

"My mom...she watched her friend drown" Leo says.

"My mom killed someone" I say. Leo looks at me.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. At least...we're not in the Games" Leo says, but it seems he's trying to reassure himself more then me. I nod. Someone knocks on the door, and before Leo or I could answer, Matrix trots in.

"Why are you two such sad turtles?" He asks, eating the half sandwich Fish gave me for my birthday.

"No reason. Just tired" Leo says.

"Are you staying over?" Matrix asks.

"Yeah" Leo says. Matrix smiles and walks over.

"Okay guys, what's the Hunger Games? Mom refuses to tell me. I'll give you my puppy that I have hidden in my room. I'm give you my room! I'll give you my savings! In fact, I'll give you back you're diary!" Matrix says.

"No! You...you stole my diary?! You have a secret puppy?! You..."

"Not the point! But please guys, I know they told you" Matrix says.

"Mat, I thought I wanted to know what the Hunger Games was, but when they told us, I regretted it. It was horrible! Ask Ives. If you learned, you'd regret ever wanting to know" Leo says. I nod.

"Oh, you're being dramatic! It can't be _that_ bad! I've probably seen worse. I hang out with Fish, guys, I hang out with the boy who hangs dead beavers on his walls! No, not anything else, just beavers. Not even anything interesting! Isn't that weird? I mean, why beavers? Why not something cool like otters or hedgehogs or..."

"Shut up! Oh jeez Matrix, stop! Get out!" I say. He always talks like that. I don't know what's wrong with him.

"Come on, Iviprose! I tell you about everything Fish and I do!" Matrix says.

"Yeah, I know...but I'm not telling you!" I say. Matrix sticks his tongue out at me.

"Okay, come on Leo. Seriously, when dude to another! I'll give you my house! I'll kill my family and give you my house!" Matrix says.

"Mat!" Leo and I yell at the same time. Matrix gives me the death stare and huffs out of my room. I roll my eyes.

"Don't get mad at him, Ivy, he's just how we were" Leo says.

"Ha! If you had him, I'd be the one telling _you_ that!" I say. I growl and lie down.

"You know what?" Leo asks, sitting up.

"What?" I ask, annoyed with my head in the pillow.

"Come on" Leo says, pulling me up. He opens the window, jumps on my dresser, and jumps on the windowsill. He pulls me up by my arms.

"What are you doing?" I giggle.

"It's a surprise!" Leo says, pulling us both through the window.

"Leo! I'm in my pajamas! I can't go anywhere!" I say.

"Yes. You can" Leo says. He takes me by the elbow and drags me along behind him. He runs far from the house and goes the opposite way of the town, into the forest. He lets go of my elbow and I run beside him. We run deep into the forest, with the trees getting taller the deeper we go, making the sky impossible to see. Bushes get bigger as the path disappears, and we end up running through them. Animals whine and yell. It doesn't make us stop. Raspberry bushes cut my pajamas and get in my hair. The sky is gone. The trees make the forest get darker. We're seriously far deep into the forest. Strange noises and cracking of sticks is heard everywhere. Leo and I suddenly reach a clearing. An old run down shack is standing here, and a pond. Leo grins. I look around, and realization hits. Leo and I used to come here when we were kids. One day when Mom and Aunt Annie were mad at us, we ran into the forest and didn't stop no matter how much they yelled. We ended up spending the night in a run down cottage with a pond outside. This was the place. Our parents found us the next morning. Mom seemed slightly shocked and angry at the cottage. I thought she was mad at me when I was younger, but now I realize that her anger was directed at the house. They brought a picnic, and we ate there, and went swimming afterward. After that, Leo and I had gone here all the time, and came back before Mom or Annie noticed. I can't believe I forgot! This was the secret place! This was Leo and my hide away. We even had a name for it. A name, I regret saying, I have long forgotten. I can't believe Leo remembers. I look at him and hug him.

"Thank you, Lee" I say.

"Welcome, Ives. And also, welcome to the Livy Ieo Cottage, Kids Only!" Leo says.

"You remember the name!" I say, hoping in joy.

"You don't?" Leo asks, surprised. I shake my head. Leo laughs and rolls his eyes. "I've decided that we are going to re-live the night we found this place. It was my birthday and we spent it at your house. We ran into the forest, and spent the night there. And I checked last night, both beds are still intact! Later we shall go swimming, and this shall be your best birthday ever. Or we shall attempt it to be."

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"I brought your bathing suit out here when I said I was getting a sandwich. I brought mine, as well. I also brought out your blue shirt and those jeans...not sure what you wanted to wear, just found the first thing I saw, cause it'd be kind of creepy to go through your draws...but anyway, the parents have no idea. So, I don't know about you, but I'm going to change into my swimsuit" Leo says.

"I don't know if I should be totally creeped out or if I should hug you" I say. Leo smiles and gives me a small hug. I squeal once and walk into the house. Sitting on a chair is my bathing suit. I quickly change and then walk out. Without warning, I jump into the lake. I fall deep into the water. I smile and keep my eyes closed. I only just remember how much I miss the water. The way it feels against my skin, so amazingly cold and wonderful. I fell something beside me, and I yell, letting out the air, and opening my eyes. I just see Leo, smiling. I roll my eyes and shut them again, swimming up to the surface. I walk out of the water and sit down on a rock, and brush my fingers through my hair, and squeeze it to get the water out. Towels are sitting on the side of the rock, and I rap one around myself, feeling very, very cold. I shiver, then lie back and look up. The sun is setting in the sky, and the colors are beautiful. It is such a treasure to me, sunsets. It's the first memory I have. Mom told me that when I was a baby, she and dad used to sit outside they're house at sunset, every single night without fail. I'd nurse most nights, because I was only a few years old. It was when Matrix was born when the tradition stopped. I didn't mind, though. Nowadays, I go out by myself and watch the sunset. A few times my dad came out and watched with me, but not all the time. I always love watching the night sky, too. Finding shooting stars, and making wishes. Though most never come true, but it's always nice to dream. I close my eyes as the sun goes down, and through my eyelids I can see the light difference. I can hear Leo getting out of the water, and then sitting beside me on the rock. He and I are really best friends. All my other friends never would've done this for me. Even Lani, and we're very close. But Leo cares about me, and I care about him. Our parents are also best friends. It's nice being friends with him, because we have a lot of the same interests. I feel lucky to have him as my best friend. Yes, we've had countless fights, and every week or so we hang up on each other on the phone, and once in a while we even threaten to not be friends anymore, but we always make up seconds afterward, and everyone fights once in a while, because otherwise it wouldn't be a real friendship if we never, ever fought. But anyway, I can feel bugs biting me now, and I think it would be better if we leave now, and possibly talk for the rest of the night, or just go to sleep. I open my eyes and walk back inside, Leo following me close behind. He's practically jumping up and down, asking me if he likes the birthday present which is this almost vacation.

"It's seriously amazing, and the best gift I could have possibly been given" I say. Leo's smile grows a lot and hugs me, then walks into the house before I can get there.

"I need to change, you know. You come in when I'm done, and I'll wait outside" Leo says. He shuts the door in my face and locks the door. I scuff and roll my eyes. I start to giggle, because I'm very cold. I usually laugh when I'm cold, tired, confused, for other things like that. So does Matrix. Seconds later, Leo opens the door and lets me in, then walks outside. I change into my pajamas and open the door for Leo to come back in. We talk for a few minutes, then go to sleep. I know that I am far to tired to do anything, but in the morning, we'll talk.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
